Observer l'ange
by Marluuna
Summary: OS sur les NEWS. Ryo est de mauvaise humeur depuis un moment. Mais quelle en est la raison ?


**Comme je n'ai pas d'idée pour un OS de Noël, ben je fais un OS tout court, tiens :). Sur les NEWS, parce que je suis en mode 'NEWS' en ce moment donc j'en profite :). J'espère que cela vous plaira, même si ce n'est guère original :)**

**Observer l'ange**

Ce jour là, Nishikido Ryo arriva après tout le monde. Les NEWS enregistraient leur prochain album, aussi passaient-ils la majeure partie de leurs journées dans le studio. Ils avaient commencé par les solos en début de semaine, et maintenant ils attaquaient la douzaine de pistes qui composaient le CD. C'était quelque chose de sympa à faire en soi, quoiqu'un peu long lorsque l'on arrivait en fin de journée. Mais le plus pénible peut-être, c'était que si l'un se trompait où on n'était pas bon, les cinq autres en pâtissaient aussi et c'était le rythme de tout le monde, qui était ralenti. Ryo posa son sac, enleva son manteau… Il était seul, les autres devaient déjà être dans le studio, juste à côté. Il aurait dû se presser un peu car il se savait en retard, mais pourtant ses gestes étaient lents… Un peu comme s'il y allait à reculons. Il était crispé par avance, à l'idée de vivre une journée aussi difficile que la précédente, et que celle d'avant… Et soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Yamapi. Jean, t-shirt long, cheveux enfouis sous un gros bonnet qui tenait chaud… Les enregistrements étaient toujours décontractés, et c'était de ce point de vue, plus sympa que lorsqu'ils allaient faire la promotion d'un single en passant 3h au maquillage et à l'habillage…

_Salut._

_Salut. T'es en retard._

_Et alors ?_

… _Dépêche-toi_, dit simplement le leader, ignorant le ton de défi que Ryo venait d'employer. _On t'attend pour commencer._

_On y va…_

_Hé. Une seconde d'abord_, fit Yamapi en le retenant par le bras.

_Quoi ?_

_Depuis quelques temps, t'es vraiment d'une humeur de chien. T'as des soucis ?_

_Non. Tout va très bien, _répondit Ryo, le regard fuyant.

_Ça n'a pourtant pas l'air. _

_Ecoutes Pi, je suis en retard, comme tu me l'as si bien fait remarquer. Alors on y va, hein ?_

_Ok…_

Pas la peine de s'engueuler dès le début de la journée, cela plomberait l'ambiance à coup sûr… Et puis quand Ryo avait décidé qu'il n'avait pas envie de se confier, autant parler à un mur en espérant qu'il ait de la conversation, on aura certainement plus de succès ! Donc Yamapi lâcha l'affaire. Après tout, il avait fait le principal : manifester son attention et sa présence en cas de besoin. Il ne pouvait pas plus… pour le moment. Mais il n'avait pas pu, ces derniers jours, s'empêcher de se demander ce qui pouvait bien se passer pour que son ami soit aussi étrange en ce moment. On l'aurait dit en colère perpétuelle… Et certes, Ryo avait un caractère assez tranché, mais tout de même… Cette mauvaise humeur avait forcément une cause… Une cause que Yamapi croyait avoir deviné la veille notamment, en observant attentivement son camarade afin de trouver la réponse… Il pensait vraiment avoir compris. Mais cette raison était si… incroyable, invraisemblable, que le leader n'y croyait pas encore. C'est que si on le lui avait raconté, il n'aurait jamais pu le croire !

Il le suivit sans mot dire dans la pièce d'à côté où déjà, casques sur les oreilles, leurs quatre camarades étaient fins prêts à commencer. Et tout en faisant de son mieux durant l'enregistrement, Yamapi recommença son manège de la veille : observer Ryo du coin de l'œil, pour vérifier sa fameuse hypothèse. Et la chance était avec lui, puisque Ryo était placé en face de lui et légèrement en décalé, ce qui lui permettait de le regarder sans que ce soit non plus trop flagrant… Si la première chanson du jour fut assez vite pliée, -il faut dire qu'ils l'avaient déjà bien répété la veille-… La suivante en revanche, occupa le groupe un bon moment. D'abord, ce fut Shige qui se planta dans les paroles et se répandit en excuses… Ensuite, Koyama attrapa un fou rire sans que personne ne sache pourquoi –on soupçonna Shige de lui faire des grimaces pour le faire craquer-… Puis, lorsqu'ils recommencèrent pour la troisième fois, ce fut Yamapi qui s'emmêla les pinceaux en zappant carrément un couplet, ce qui s'entendit bien… Résultat : un groupe déconcentré où les uns riaient et les autres s'excusaient… Le genre de choses qui témoignaient d'une bonne ambiance générale, mais qui rendaient fous les techniciens derrière !

Et comme toujours, le seul à ne pas se planter mais à glousser sans retenue devant les bêtises des autres, c'était bien Tegoshi. Comme il accordait à sa voix plus d'importance que n'importe qui d'autre, il répétait deux fois plus pour que le jour de l'enregistrement, il y arrive du premier coup sans difficultés, que ce soit au niveau des paroles ou au niveau de la voix en tant que telle. Pour ses solos par contre, il était capable de recommencer jusqu'à épuisement, mais ça, c'était autre chose… Du coup, il était toujours parfait, alors que les autres galéraient, comme c'était le cas maintenant. C'était ainsi depuis leurs débuts. La situation était même tellement habituelle que Koyama prononça la phrase qu'il disait toujours dès qu'il avait fini de rire :

_Et comme toujours, notre petit Tesshi est impeccable dès le début ! _

_Vous me ralentissez, espèces de rigolos_ ! plaisanta aussitôt Tegoshi, comme toujours.

_Ça va, 'te montes pas la tête non plus parce que tu t'es pas encore planté_ ! grogna Ryo, ce qui coupa toute envie de rire à plusieurs mètres à la ronde.

_Mais je… _avança timidement Tegoshi. _Je plaisantais. Je me trompe aussi, et puis vous…_

_Tu parles ! Ce ton supérieur, comme si on était juste des boulets… Monsieur chante mieux que tout le monde, alors…_

_Mais Nishikido-kun…_

_Ryo-chan, voyons, _intervint Koyama pour calmer le jeu, en bon grand-frère qu'il savait être._ On plaisante là-dessus depuis des années. Tu sais bien que Tegoshi ne le pense pas._

_Ouais. J'vais faire un tour, _fit Ryo sur un ton glacial.

_Pas maintenant, on fera une pause dans une heure… Ryo-chan ! _appela Yamapi, voyant qu'il partait quand même.

_Euh… C'est encore un de ces jours où il s'est levé du pied gauche ? _tenta Masuda, interloqué.

_J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? _

_Non Tesshi, tu connais Ryo. T'en fais pas, _assura Koyama en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

_Je vais le chercher. Exercez-vous, pendant ce temps._

Et Yamapi était bon pour sortir à la recherche de Ryo… Parce que de toute façon, il serait probablement le seul que Ryo accepterait dans son champ de vision, dans cet état. Ils auraient intérêt à trouver quelque chose de convaincant en revenant, parce que les autres devaient vraiment se demander quelle mouche avait piqué leur camarade… Une mouche que Yamapi identifiait clairement maintenant. Pas d'erreur possible. Mais alors là, pour faire cracher le morceau Ryo, ça allait être du sport ! Il le trouva finalement dans un coin de leurs vestiaires, assis contre un mur. Il n'avait plus l'air en colère maintenant. Il semblait plutôt… abattu, en fait. Yamapi s'assit en tailleur à côté de lui. Il attendit une éventuelle parole de rejet, mais comme elle ne venait pas, il se dit que c'était le moment ou jamais d'en parler :

_Tu sais quoi ? Quand on est juste tous les deux, tu es le Ryo habituel. Mais quand on bosse, c'est là que tu déconnes, depuis quelques temps… Pourquoi ? _

_Je ne…_

_Non non, là je te parle en tant que leader. Ton comportement nuit au boulot ! _fit fermement Yamapi. _Alors tu me dois une explication valable !_

_C'est pas tes affaires ! _se braqua Ryo.

_Quel entêté tu fais… Je ne te jugerai pas, tu sais. Et je ne le dirai à personne. Tu sais bien que tu peux me faire confiance… _insista Yamapi en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? _demanda Ryo un peu craintivement.

_Tu t'es énervé contre Tegoshi._

_Je sais, j'étais là. Et ?_

_Tegoshi que tu n'as pas quitté des yeux hier._

_Hein ?_

_Ni ce matin, _termina Yamapi, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il disait.

_Tu… T'es pas un peu dingue ? _s'écria Ryo en se décalant au maximum contre le mur.

_Tellement dingue que tu as deviné tout de suite ce à quoi je pensais, _soupira Yamapi, que cette réaction achevait de convaincre.

_Je… Je ne suis pas…_

_Hé, 'y a pas d'accusé dans cette pièce, et encore moins de coupable, alors calme-toi. Je ne dirai rien ! A personne ! _assura le leader en souriant.

_Je… 'Me regarde pas comme ça, c'est super gênant !_

Alors c'était donc bien ça. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait Ryo ainsi. Gêné… Honteux… A découvert. C'était embarrassant pour Ryo, mais ça l'était tout autant pour Yamapi, habitué à voir en Ryo quelqu'un de fort, de pas quelqu'un de troublé… par Tegoshi, en plus ! Une situation dont à coup sûr, il faudrait rire plus tard ! Enfin, beaucoup plus tard. Pour l'heure, le plus important était que Ryo se détende un peu et arrête de regarder Yamapi comme s'il attendait que le leader se moque de lui.

_Désolé… _commença Yamapi avec prudence. _C'est juste… Tu as toujours bien aimé Tegoshi, même si son côté enfant gâté t'énervait… Mais c'était juste… Tu l'aimais juste bien, quoi. Alors ça me surprend._

_Je ne comprends pas plus que toi. Tu… Tu crois que je suis dingue ? Qu'un truc cloche chez moi ? _demanda Ryo avec tant d'inquiétude dans le regard que Yamapi eut vraiment de la peine pour lui.

_Ben… Non, non…_

_Convaincant._

_Mets-toi à ma place… Tu es là à me sous-entendre que tu craques sur… Rah, mais t'es Ryo, bon sang ! _s'exclama-t-il, décontenancé.

_Je sais, je sais, je suis une brute épaisse et sans cœur, tout juste bon à râler et…_

_Hola hola, mais c'est la déprime ! _le coupa Yamapi, effaré. _Bien sûr que non voyons, personne ne pense ça et moi encore moins ! Je suis juste très surpris que ce soit lui qui te… plaise. Il est vraiment tout l'opposé de toi, c'est pour ça que ça me surprend…_

_Ouais. Je ne comprends rien à ce qui m'arrive. Un moment c'était Tego, ce gamin rigolo et très mignon… Et…_

… _et il fait beaucoup moins gamin depuis quelques temps, _termina Yamapi en hochant la tête d'un air entendu.

_Tu as remarqué ?_

_Que Tegoshi est celui d'entre nous qui a le plus changé ? Ouais, pas moyen de faire autrement. C'est un homme maintenant, même si pour Koyama ce sera toujours un gosse, _termina Yamapi en souriant affectueusement.

_Je ne suis pas totalement détraqué alors ? _demanda Ryo, plein d'espoir.

_Bien sûr que non, tu es juste… Bon, je ne sais pas trop ce que tu es, à ce stade. Mais 'y a rien d'anormal à ça._

_Oui… _murmura Ryo, pas beaucoup rassuré pour autant.

_Et… tu comptais faire quoi au juste ? Non, parce qu'à force de le regarder comme si tu voulais le dévorer et de lui gueuler dessus… Il va finir par comprendre tout l'inverse, à savoir que tu le détestes._

_Je ne peux pas être gentil avec Tego… _soupira Ryo en se prenant la tête entre les mains. _Je ne peux plus. Si je me laisse aller, je…_

_Tu sais, c'est Tegoshi. Il ne comprendra jamais si tu ne lui expliques pas. Alors je crois que même si tu es très gentil, il ne découvrira jamais ce que tu penses réellement._

_Et vous ? _l'interrogea-t-il avec méfiance.

_Moi… Je te connais bien. C'est pour ça que j'ai compris à force de t'observer. Mais même si tu regardes Tegoshi d'une façon un peu… particulière, disons, les autres, on peut les tromper aussi. Ils ne soupçonnent rien, je pense._

_Tant mieux… _souffla Ryo, soulagé.

_Donc j'en déduis que tu ne veux pas que ça se sache ?_

_Bien sûr, quelle question ! _s'écria Ryo.

_Même de Tegoshi ? Tu ne penses pas qu'il devrait être au courant ?_

_Non, jamais ! _

_Mais si tu…_

_Si je quoi ? Soyons réalistes ! Combien de chances y avait-il pour que ça m'arrive, une histoire pareille ? Minimes ! Alors pour que ce soit réciproque, je ne te dis pas ! C'est même pas 1% de chances !_

_On ne sait pas… Et puis même ! 'Faut que t'en parle ça ne pourra que…_

… _ruiner l'entente qu'il y a entre nous et me faire passer pour un malade. Merci, mais non merci. Ca me passera._

_D'accord, mais…_

_Mais quoi ?_

_Si ça ne te passe pas ?_

Yamapi faisait une grimace improbable, comme s'il avait peur de l'énerver pour de bon et que cela tourne à l'embrouille. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. La panique et l'énervement de Ryo étaient dirigés contre lui-même avant tout. Et cette question qu'il ne s'était pas posée, avait le don de lui déclencher des palpitations. Si ça ne passait pas ?Si le temps aidant, ses… sentiments, s'intensifiaient ? Que ferait-il ? C'était déjà difficile en ce moment, mais si les choses perduraient, Ryo sentait venir un gros problème à l'horizon. Mais il refusait de s'interroger réellement sur ce point… Déjà que c'était bien parce que c'était Yamapi, qu'il avait réussi à aborder le sujet… Mais là, pas moyen d'aller plus loin. Et de toute façon, à force de se le dire, il finirait bien par s'en convaincre, que cela lui passerait !

_Soyons sérieux, Pi. Ca fait un bail que je ne suis pas sorti avec quelqu'un, je suis… plus sensible, disons. C'est une passade, qui passera comme elle est venue. _

_Ah bon ?_ demanda Yamapi, dubitatif.

_Il le faut, Pi. 'Y a aucune solution possible, autrement. Et crois-moi, je vais m'arranger pour que ça me passe, _murmura-t-il, le regard fuyant.

_Bon… _commença Yamapi, qui s'interrompit aussitôt puisque Tegoshi vint les rejoindre –ce qui fit rater un battement de cœur à Ryo-.

_Dites… Désolé de vous déranger, ça ne prendra qu'une seconde, mais… Nishikido-kun, si je t'ai énervé, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte, alors… Je suis désolé, voilà. Si tu m'en veux beaucoup, dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour réparer…_

Bouche ouverte, Yamapi regarda tour à tour Tegoshi, qui venait de parler, et Ryo. Il n'en revenait juste pas et il avait peur de la réaction de Ryo face à cela. Mais c'était… tellement gentil. Ryo regarda Tegoshi avec tant d'affection –au moins- dans les yeux que Yamapi pria pour que Tegoshi soit tellement absorbé dans ses excuses qu'il ne se rende pas compte de ce regard troublant. Ce qu'il venait de dire était adorable, littéralement. Il n'avait absolument rien fait, et pourtant il venait recoller les morceaux, parce qu'il sentait bien qu'il y avait un problème avec lui. Sur le coup et bien que cela lui aurait coûté de l'admettre, Ryo se sentit fondre… Vraiment. Bon sang… Ca ne passerait pas, si Tegoshi était comme ça. Yamapi l'entendit prendre une profonde inspiration, et il eut peur, tout à coup. Soit que Ryo s'enfonce dans son attitude et se mette à hurler sur Tegoshi, soit qu'il ne déballe tout sans la moindre retenue, ce qui ne pourrait que faire peur à leur cadet, dans les deux cas.

_Tu pourrais… _commença Ryo, hésitant.

_Oui ? _demanda Tegoshi, plein d'espoir.

_Tu pourrais t'ôter cette idée du crâne. J'ai eu un coup de sang et j'en suis… désolé. T'as rien fait de mal, Tego'. Au contraire. _

_Vraiment ?_

_Vraiment. Retournes-y, j'arrive tout de suite, _termina Ryo avec un grand sourire confiant.

_Ryo… _murmura Tegoshi avant de s'en aller. _Je suis content que tu ne m'en veuilles pas…_

_Ben mon vieux… _soupira Yamapi une fois qu'il fut parti. _Il tombera de la neige au mois d'août avant que ça te passe, si tu veux mon avis…_

_J'en veux pas._

_Bon. Mais au cas où, saches que je suis là._

_Je sais… Ca va passer, _répéta-t-il en fixant le sol.

Et puis ils retournèrent vers les autres. Yamapi lui fit promettre de prendre sur lui et de cesser de crier sur Tegoshi. Car si tout lui avouer pourrait, selon Ryo, gâcher leur amitié… se fâcher avec lui, aussi. Ryo promit… Car après tout, il était fatigué de jouer à ce jeu. Mais lorsqu'il dû se promettre à lui-même que « ça passerait », qu'il ferait tout pour… Il n'arriva pas à se donner de réponse claire. Parce que c'était quelque de fort, de nouveau… de très déroutant… et qu'une petite partie de lui avait envie de savoir ce que cela faisait, de ressentir ce genre de choses pour quelqu'un… Ce n'était encore qu'une petite partie, et même si cela lui faisait extrêmement peur, une envie presque malsaine de voir si cela pouvait perdurait grandissait en lui, lentement mais sûrement… Et quand il remit son casque sur ses oreilles, et qu'il entendit la voix pure et claire de Tegoshi s'élever, il arrêta de chanter volontairement… Juste pour écouter. Ecouter cette voix sincère et juste, tellement belle, au son si agréable… Cette voix qui l'avait rendu admiratif dès la première écoute… Si le regarder, cette tête d'ange qu'il adorait voir sourire, pouvait le démasquer… Au moins, il pouvait toujours l'entendre…


End file.
